


She's Dating The Chat Noir

by KateTGP



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: (don't make me type the third one), Angst, F/M, Fluff, LadyNoir - Freeform, Marichat, Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, SDTCN, Season 2, adrienette - Freeform, ladrien
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 15:39:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14452371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateTGP/pseuds/KateTGP
Summary: Summary:"Tikki, I...I think I'm falling in love with Chat Noir."Marinette Dupain-Cheng—a girl who didn't expect to be Ladybug in the first place. Yet there's a certain cat whose feelings are still hurt from how she rejected him as Ladybug, for her feelings were tied to a certain person named Adrien Agreste.Two broken hearts finding the comfort they need in each other—both oblivious to each other's true identities. They never asked to be in love. They just are.But how can Chat Noir and Marinette Dupain-Cheng...be "dating" to makeLadybugjealous?What would happen to the "relationship" of the two if they find out each other's identities? Would Marinette and Adrien finally own up to their true feelings for one another and put an end to all of these lies, fakes, and pretending?Title Inspired from:"She's Dating the Gangster" a pop-fiction novel by Bianca Bernardino





	She's Dating The Chat Noir

**Author's Note:**

> TADAAAA! My first MLB FANFIC~ ❤️❤️❤️

**Chapter 1 (Beginning)**

 

 

"Talk to me, you stubborn cat! I know you're mad at me for not showing up earlier but I said I'm sorry!"

Ladybug hopped from roof to roof just to catch up with her partner, Chat Noir, who was still acting salty at her for not showing up at the surprise he had prepared for her earlier.

As Marinette, she was given the chance to see it. And she had to admit that it was wonderful. But from Chat's perspective, she knew he wanted 'Ladybug' to see it.

And now his once so optimistic attitude had turned into something as cold as Glaciator, the akuma they had just defeated a few minutes ago.

"Chat Noir!" she called out, but he swiftly avoided making eye contact with her while moving faster.

Ladybug could feel the guilt knotting up in her stomach. She didn't deserve Chat's feelings, and instead of telling him the truth, she crushed them even more. How could she do this to her own partner?

Fortunately, he finally stopped by at a very familiar area. It was the same building near her house where he set up his surprise for her.

He gave her a quick glance before looking away.

"M'lady...you didn't have to go here," he spoke quietly.

Ladybug still made her way towards him despite his protest.

"Chat, you know I can't leave you like this," she tells him, "this is unfair to you."

"Correction; this is unfair to _you_ , Ladybug," he replied.

"How is this unfair?"

"I'm being unreasonable for stupid reasons," he grumbles before adding a very faint murmur, "maybe I shouldn't have done this."

Ladybug, however, heard this. She squeezed his covered hand gently. "Chaton, it's not wrong to confess your feelings. I'm really flattered, to be honest but...you know our situation, right?" He nodded.

"I'm sorry..." she says softly.

"It's alright, I'll be okay, don't worry about me," he assures her, but he didn't dare look at her.

Ladybug felt guilty for hurting his feelings, but she didn't want to lie to him nor to herself.

"Are you mad at me?" she asks him.

Chat clenched his fists together before speaking, "Ladybug, out of all the emotions I have in me, I could never bring myself to get mad at you."

"You hesitated..."

He let out a half-hearted chuckle, still not bothering to look at her. He couldn't bring himself to do it yet.

"What did you expect?" he replied, "Disappointed? Sure. Upset? Probably. Angry? Of course not!"

Chat was aware about Ladybug feeling bad for rejecting him. Even this brought guilt upon himself.

And he'd be lying if he said that he didn't want to apologize to her right now for being a real guilt trip.

However, his partner spoke, "Please know that I also have to be true to myself and to you," she continues, "because you're more than just a partner to me...you're my best friend..."

"...and I can't lie to my best friend. I'm sorry, Chat, but...my heart is already set on someone else."

Ladybug looked up to see her partner's expression. His green eyes conveyed a pain so deep that even she couldn't reach out to heal it. But nevertheless, he fought to hide his pain. Along with his identity behind the mask.

She couldn't give him what he wants. It would only make things worse if she lied to him about her true feelings.

"Can I please know who this guy is?" Chat asks her with a hint of jealousy in his voice, silently begging for her to accept.

But Ladybug shook her head sadly.

"We mustn't learn about each other's personal lives—the same way we're keeping our identities a secret," she explains.

For a split second, she thought that she saw him frown, looking completely dejected. However, he managed to recompose himself before she could even say anything further.

Still holding the rose in his hand, Chat held it out to Ladybug.

He inched closer to her, forcing her to take a few steps back.

Chuckling softly at her attempt to avoid him, he just leaned in closer to whisper to her, "I'm sorry about this, Ladybug. And...I understand, m'lady." And right after that, he planted a kiss on her cheek. "Keep the rose—it goes with your costume."

Then he left her alone as she blushed underneath her mask.

She was about to go after him and apologize once more, but she was completely frozen in her place.

"Chat..." she breathed.

He wasn't there anymore. Why would he be?

Regret instantly wormed its way into Ladybug's heart, but she refused to let it ruin her right now.

Grabbing her yo-yo from her side, she swung it to the rails surrounding her balcony back at her house. Then she let herself glide away from the building, leaving the surprise that Chat Noir made for her.

Landing just a few inches away from the trapdoor leading back to her bedroom, she recomposed herself before muttering, "Spots off."

A flash of pink light covered the area for a few seconds until she finally changed back to Marinette.

A slightly dazed Tikki floated slowly towards her shoulder.

"W-Why'd you do that? Chat must be really hurt right now," the red kwami squeaked.

"What did you expect me to do, Tikki? It's better than giving him the wrong idea," Marinette explains, "I had to tell him the truth...I can't lie to him, he's just my best friend."

"Is he really 'just a best friend', Marinette?" Tikki asks her.

She shrugged in reply.

"Well...I guess he is like family to me. We've been saving Paris for so long together. I can't imagine what I would do if I lost him."

"Then you should imagine the pain he's feeling right now," Tikki says sadly, "you said it yourself; you've been saving Paris together for a long time. It would crush him to know that his feelings were rejected."

"Are you siding with him?"

"No! That's not what I meant!" the kwami explains, "I'm actually proud of you, Marinette. You did the right thing. But please know that Chat may be hurting more than you think."

Marinette looked away, panic filling her soul immediately.

"That's what I'm worried about! What if he'll never want to be partners with me ever again?!What if he decides to give up his Miraculous?! What if there'll be a new Chat Noir?! What if—"

"Marinette, calm down!" Tikki exclaims, interrupting her Chosen, "I'm sure Chat Noir wouldn't do something like that for the sake of Paris."

"I know, but..." Marinette's voice trails off, "what if I made the wrong move? After what I've done, I doubt that it didn't affect my relationship with him at all."

Tikki nuzzled against the girl's cheek in an attempt to comfort her.

"Don't worry about it," the kwami says, "trust me when I say that Chat Noir won't stay mad at you. Okay?"

"If you say so...I just hope he's okay..." Marinette says before opening the trapdoor to go back to her room, with Tikki floating on her shoulder.

\---

Adrien sighs as he entered his room. He let Plagg out of his pocket before collapsing onto the bed.

"Well someone's heart just got broken tonight," Plagg comments, floating beside him, "now you know how I feel when you take my precious Camembert away from me."

"Shut up, Plagg," Adrien mumbles into his pillow, facing away from the kwami.

Plagg shot him a look of disbelief. "Really, Adrien? I thought you were stronger than this! You're _the_ Chat Noir. This heartbreak is nothing!"

"Ladybug is different," Adrien retorts.

"How? Because she has superpowers like you?"

"I..."

He couldn't come up with a reason why he was so in love with Ladybug. Maybe he just loved her in general? No reason needed?

"Look, I just love her, okay?" he says before closing his eyes in frustration.

"But she doesn't love you?"

"May I remind you what rejection is?"

"Of course I know what rejection is!" Plagg protested, "It's like, choosing camembert over cheddar!"

Adrien turned to face him, shooting him a confused look.

"How is that rejection?" he asks him.

"You know, choosing one over another," the black kwami explains.

Ouch.

"So you're saying...Ladybug is rejecting me because she has feelings for another guy?" Adrien asks him.

"Yeah, weren't you listening to her earlier?" Plagg snorts, "She literally said that she was interested in another guy but she refused to tell you."

"I know that," Adrien mumbles.

He felt so jealous of whoever Ladybug was talking about. What did that dude who she likes so much have that he didn't? Just the thought of seeing his lady with another guy...

He threw his pillow across the bed in frustration as it landed on the floor, earning a surprised yelp from Plagg.

"Could you _please_ tell me when you're going to do that next time?! I almost died!" the kwami babbles.

But Adrien ignored his kwami's protests as he shut his eyes.

Plagg sighs as he fitted towards a pillow beside Adrien.

"You know," Plagg began, "you're not the only Chat Noir that got rejected by their Ladybug."

Adrien opened one eye. "Really?"

"Of course! Like that one time during the World War, the other one in the Revolution—and so many more!" Plagg exclaims, "All of them, rejected, heartbroken, and—"

"Okay, okay, I get it! They're rejected by Ladybug, end of story," Adrien interrupts, "why are you even telling me this? So you can add me to the list of rejected Chat Noirs?"

"I'm not yet finished, kid," Plagg groans, shaking his head, "most of them still got a chance with Ladybug."

"Huh?"

"Just because you're rejected now doesn't mean you'll be rejected forever. Well, most of the time," the kwami explains.

Adrien grumbled under his breath. "I'm not the miraculous of foretelling whether Ladybug would reject me again or not."

"But what if she doesn't?" Plagg prompts, "Maybe you'd get a chance with her! Or what's better, if the both of you secretly know each other in your civilian lives!"

"Hah! There's no way Ladybug would fall in love with me!" Adrien retorts, "She doesn't even let us reveal our identities, remember?"

"And to you, revealing your true identities is okay. But have you ever thought if there was a deeper reason of why she wouldn't want to share her secret identity with you?" Plagg continues to ask.

Adrien shot him a suspicious glare. "You sure are talkative in giving love advice tonight," he tells him, not taking his eyes off his kwami, like a cat watching its prey.

Plagg rolled his beady green eyes before saying, "Whatever you do, you do. Just don't come crying to me again if Ladybug rejects you for how many more times."

 _"Which I doubt would be impossible if they just showed themselves to one another already!Geez these kids are giving me a headache!"_ he added inwardly.

"I'm running out of ideas, Plagg. There's no way I could win over Ladybug's heart!" Adrien whines.

Plagg covered his black pointed ears with his small arms.

"All of this gross and sad love stories are making me lose my precious appetite!" he complained, "Why not ask some love expert or something?!"

"Because," Adrien began, "you're the only black cat kwami in this whole universe—nobody else knows I'm Chat Noir. And like you said earlier, you've witnessed the other Chat Noirs' love stories with their Ladybugs. So please, Plagg. Is it really that hard to provide at least a few tips for another Miraculous Holder?"

Plagg pretended to be unconvinced by crossing his arms over his small body. Which meant, Adrien had definitely won their little debate.

"URGHH! FINE! BUT ONLY BECAUSE YOU KIDS ARE SO...SO...CHEESY!" Plagg screeches, giving in to his Chosen's wishes.

Adrien gave him a smug smile as he sat up straighter. "Go on."

Plagg lets out one more groan before replying, "After that kiss on her cheek stunt you've pulled tonight, there's a chance that she might like you. But she still might be in the denial stage."

"Denial?" Adrien asks, "Why is that?"

"In case you haven't noticed, kid, she doesn't completely stop you from your 'childish charm' as she calls it," Plagg answers, "so she still accepts your 'flirting' from time to time."

"And?"

"Think of this; there's a huge wall in front of you, and Ladybug is on the other side of it," Plagg says, "if you keep trying to jump high enough or go over the wall, there can only be two endings—first one is, you'd go past Ladybug. The second one, you'd still fall for her. Get it?"

"So you're saying, if I try hard enough in pursuing her, I can either move on from her or stay in love with her?"

"Exactly, kid."

Adrien tried to process all of the information Plagg had shared with him, but his mind was too clouded to even absorb it. All he could think of is how he'll face Ladybug tomorrow as Chat Noir. He does owe her more than just an apology...

\---

Marinette twisted and turned in her bed, but she couldn't get a wink of sleep! After earlier's events, she couldn't stop thinking and worrying about Chat Noir.

Sure, she didn't mean to hurt him, but she had to stop herself before she could hurt him even more.

Tikki was already asleep on the small pillow next to hers, so she was left with no one to talk to.

Marinette gently brushed a thumb across the kwami's small head affectionately.

If it weren't for Tikki, then maybe she would've ended up hurting Chat until now.

But why does she feel so guilty?

Marinette let out a sigh. Was this really karma for rejecting Chat? What was she doing wrong? Why did it hurt?

There were so many questions in her mind, but there were also many answers that she couldn't find.

She caught a glimpse of one of her magazine posters with Adrien Agreste on it.

 _"He's the one I'm in love with,"_ Marinette tells herself silently.

But Chat Noir...

He had always been there by her side, no matter how many times she had pushed him away. He was her partner. And she didn't want to break that relationship between them.

Earlier tonight, she saw a side of him that she never thought she would ever see. Chat was truly in love with Ladybug. And he would do anything to earn her love.

"...'love', huh?" she muttered, "If only we weren't superheroes...I'd be glad to get to know him. And if Adrien wasn't in the picture...maybe.  
Just maybe..."

More thoughts about earlier clouded her mind. Until she finally gave in to her exhaustion, falling into a dreamless sleep.

~*~

_**The Next Morning...** _

Marinette could feel a small object nudge into her face repeatedly. But she refused to get up from bed.

"Marinette..! Wake up..!" exclaims a high-pitched voice that belonged to Tikki.

"Five more minutes..." the girl mumbles, refusing to get up.

"But it's already ten in the morning!"

"WHAT?!?!"

She scrambled to get up from her bed, nearly tripping on her blankets in the process.

It would've been understandable if she was late as Ladybug. But going to class around two hours late because she overslept?! There was no way she could come up with an excuse for that!

Her vision was still slightly blurry from her sleep. Nevertheless, she made an effort to rush into the bathroom and prepare herself for the day. The fatigue from last night took its toll on her, making her wanting to crawl back into bed and sleep some more.

 _"But then I'll miss the day with Adrien!"_ she whines in her head.

Still complaining, Marinette groggily walked over to her desk where her laptop stood. She opened it to see the latest news.

_"I really hope there isn't an akuma out there..."_

Fortunately, there wasn't. So there was no reason for Ladybug and Chat Noir to be roaming around the streets of Paris today. And another excuse for Marinette to avoid Chat Noir after last night's encounter.

Okay, now she had to think about school...

"Tikki, my school bag is ready, right?" she asks her kwami, who had just flitted out from her purse.

"Umm...yes, but why—"

"No time, Tikki! We have to go!" Marinette says, cutting her off.

She searched her bag for her homework that Miss Bustier gave them yesterday. But it was nowhere to be found.

"Where is it?!" she groans, pulling out sheets of paper, a few pens, erasers, pencils, but there was no sign of her missing homework.

Then it dawned on her.

"Oh no," Marinette gulped in worry, "I don't think I even finished it at all! I-I was so excited to go to André's yesterday that I completely forgot about my homework!"

She fell onto her back, whining softly. "What am I going to do, Tikki?"

"Marinette, today's—"

"I know!" she exclaims, interrupting Tikki once more, "Hmm...Oh! Maybe I can just ask Marin!"

"Your brother?" Tikki asks.

"Yup!"

And before she knew it, Marinette was already out of her room to get her brother.

\---

Marin Dupain-Cheng could hear his twin sister call for him from outside of his room.

 _"What does she want this time?"_ he groans inwardly while trying to fix his dark midnight bangs.

Knowing that his sister might knock his bedroom door down, he let go of his comb and walked out of his room. It was obvious that Marinette wanted a favor from him. She'd always ask him to do weird things for her. In return for a few of her designs, of course.

But now wasn't really the best time...

"I promise it'll be quick!" Marinette added, as if she was reading his mind.

Sighing, he walked to the door and began to turn the knob.

"You have five minutes, dear sister," he says bluntly.

\---

"Oh! So you woke up late too?" Marinette asks as Marin opened the door to his room.

"Uh, yeah? Why?" Marin asks, giving her a puzzled look.

"Well, I was hoping if you could help me with the homework that I have to submit to the school today—"

"Hang on...'school'?" he interrupts her.

It was Marinette's turn to be confused. "Yeah, you know, you go to a classroom where the teacher teaches and all that?"

After a pause of awkward silence, Marin suddenly bursted out laughing.

Marinette looked at him with a bewildered expression. She wondered if her brother had gone crazy just now.

Her thoughts were answered when he finally said, "Sorry, sorry..! It's just that...Marinette, today's a _weekend_. There's no school today!"

"WHAT?!"

Marin shot her an incredulous look.

"Don't look so surprised, Marinette. You're starting to get more and more forgetful about your own schedule these days. What happened?" he asks her.

"W-What are you talking about?" Marinette asks as casually as she could manage. She couldn't just tell Marin that she was Ladybug!

"Well, you usually get to school late, even if we leave at the same time and our house is just next door," Marin explains, "you're usually in the bakery for cookies, you go home tired everyday, and you usually keep us out of your room. What's not to be suspicious of?"

Marinette stared at her brother blankly. What was she going to say to him?

_"This isn't good..."_

Luckily, she didn't have to say anything at all, because Marin already beat her to it.

"You have a crush on someone, huh?" he teased her.

"WHAT?!"

It wasn't wrong—and she knew that. But she didn't know whether to be relieved or embarrassed at her brother's suspicion.

"Don't think I don't know who it is," Marin added, "I'm sure it's that guy on the magazines you're always asking me to buy."

"Y-You mean A-Adrien..?" Marinette stammered.

Marin gave her a confused look. "Hang on...Adrien as in, Adrien Agreste, right?" His sister nodded. "He's the blonde dude in your class right?"

"Wow, you sure know your schoolmates," Marinette commented dryly.

Marin just chuckled softly.

"Well, I better head back into my room now. I gotta help Mom and Dad downstairs in a few minutes," he says, stepping back into his room. But not before shooting his sister a mischievous grin.

"By the way," he added, "your room's kinda full of Adrien Agreste posters everywhere."

Marinette gaped at him before he shut the door closed, snickering from inside.

"Marin Dupain-Cheng, I swear! I can't believe you've been going into my room again!!!" she yelled at him.

"So have you, you know!" he shot back from inside.

Marinette rolled her eyes and decided to let it slide. Making her way back to her room, Tikki flew out from her purse.

"I was trying to tell you that today's the weekend," she tells her.

"Sorry," Marinette replied, "but why did you wake me up, though?"

"Don't you remember?" Tikki asks. Marinette shook her head. "Your best friend, Alya, invited you for a sleepover at her place tonight."

"Oh, you're right!" Marinette says once she got inside her room, "I totally forgot about that!"

Tikki settled on her shoulder. "Why don't you contact her and tell her when you'll be at her place?"

"You're right. Thanks, Tikki."

\---

The sound of an alarm clock could be heard across the room, yet, Adrien had no intentions of getting up.

Plagg, on the other hand, was already wide awake and whining.

"This is kwami abuse! I demand to be fed!" he screeches.

"In a minute," Adrien mumbles.

Plagg floated towards him. "You just said that minutes ago!" he countered.

It wasn't long before Adrien finally gave in. "Okay, okay, I'm getting up."

"That's more like it," Plagg says, sighing in relief as he slid into the pocket of Adrien's shirt, "you can't just let Ladybug ruin your whole day."

"I'm...trying," Adrien replied, giving his kwami a reassuring smile.

He walked out of his room and came face-to-face with his father's assistant, Nathalie.

Before he could say anything, Nathalie immediately cut in, "You have a photoshoot today in the park at eleven, piano lessons at two, and you have the rest of the afternoon off after that."

Adrien just nodded before heading downstairs with Nathalie following him.

"Your father won't be joining you for breakfast," she added, "he has something very important to finish."

 _"Yeah, something even more important than his own son,"_ he thought bitterly.

"Okay," he replied, "I'll stop over for something to eat before the photoshoot."

Nathalie nodded before exiting the hall. When she was gone, Plagg got out of Adrien's pocket.

"Where are we going?" he asks him.

"I've thought about stopping over at the Dupain-Cheng's bakery. It's on the same way going to the park, after all," he replied.

"Ooh! Someone's gonna visit his sweetheart at the bakery too!" Plagg says, smirking at Adrien, who let out a hopeless sigh.

"She's just a friend, Plagg," he tells the kwami before letting him inside the pocket of his shirt, "come on, let's get going."

\---

"Marinette! Could you pass me the mixing bowl?" Tom Dupain calls out from the kitchen.

Marinette rushed to the counters immediately. "Sure, just one sec—WHAAAAAA!!!" She lost balance of the heavy bowl and it almost fell down. But not before Marin caught it just in time.

"I'll give it to Dad. You should get the customers' orders for now," he says right before walking into the kitchen.

While Tom and Sabine were mostly in the kitchen, Marinette and her brother were tending their customers for the day. Even if it was a weekend, the bakery still had to stay open.

Marin walked over to his sister. "I think you should go over to Mom and Dad. You're better at baking than I am."

Marinette giggled at his compliment before going to her parents. "No problem."

The front door swung open along with the gentle ring of a bell. There stood another customer.

When Marin saw who it was, he had another plan in mind. He excused himself from the current customers and immediately went into the kitchen.

"Marinette!" he called for his sister.

"Yeah? What?" she responded, "Hang on, Marin. I'm almost finished with the mixture..."

"I'll take it from here, darling," Sabine says, taking the bowl from her daughter.

Marin grabbed his sister by the wrist and told her, "It's your turn with the customers."

"Huh? But I thought—"

"Trust me," he says, winking at her.

Marinette looked a bit uneasy, but she nodded anyways.

She walked out of the kitchen and tended the remaining customers. But once she got to the last customer...

"Hey, Marinette! It's really great to see you today."

And just like that, Marinette's brain almost shut down in an instant.

"A-Adrien?!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! ❤️❤️❤️  
> Wanna tell me what you think about the story? Check out the links below ^^
> 
> Tumblr: http://katetgp.tumblr.com
> 
> Discord:  
> https://discord.gg/4xrgFcs
> 
> YouTube: https://m.youtube.com/channel/UC2Dyy07MAo_UAcsRHKsCijw


End file.
